Scream
by anabelgem14
Summary: On the 4th of July, Austin finds Ally in the practice room. When he questions her on a song, it leads to an argument. What will happen when Austin screams at Ally? One-shot. May add more later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, anabelgem14 here! So this is my first Austin & Ally story. Please review, I might add another chapter later. But for now, you have this. I don't own Austin and Ally or the song used, Scream by Katie Armiger. **

* * *

There wasn't really a good reason that Austin was heading into Sonic Boom's practice room on a Sunday afternoon. It was the Fourth of July and his family was having a barbecue in the park. But when he'd driven to the park, he found himself stopping off at the Mall of Miami. Somehow, it had just felt right.

He hadn't made it through the door before he heard the piano being played. _Ally._ At first, he'd figured that she was just working on a new song for him, and then as he ran up the stairs, he heard lyrics.

_Guess I didn't know how to take it, that night we had that talk_

Right away, he knew that this was one of the songs that she had written for herself._  
_

_Found out about my replacement, I just smiled and shook it off_

He contemplated whether or not to let her know he was there.

_I didn't ask you any questions, didn't beg you to stay  
_

He knew that it would affect her performance, but he decided to knock on the door and walk in. All she did was smile, and went back to performing.

_You said you knew that I would understand, then I watched you drive away  
When there's just no words to say  
_Here, she stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" Austin asked, walking over and waiting for her to scoot over on the piano bench.

"That's all I have. No more lyrics. No more inspiration."

Austin chuckled. "Ally Dawson, need inspiration?"

Ally chuckled then, too. "I know, right? But this song... It just needs to be perfect."

"How long have you been here?"

"Since around 8:00."

"Ally! It's four o'clock on the Fourth of July! Don't you and your dad celebrate?"

"No," she said, quietly, "Dad is in Kentucky visiting some Patriotic Instruments convention. Shouldn't you be with your family?"

"I was on my way, when I stopped in here. You want to come to our barbecue? There's fireworks... and pickles." Austin loved joking with Ally and seeing her signature blush fill her face.

"Thanks, but as much as I want to, I just have to get this song done. Otherwise I won't be able to concentrate on anything. It's like these words are eating at my heart. It kind of makes me want to scream."

Austin eyed the lyrics she had already written in her songbook. "Well it always makes me want to scream when I can't touch your songbook." At first, Ally just laughed. But she stopped, and it was almost as if Austin could see the lightbulb come on over her head.

"Austin, that's it!"

She placed her hand over the keys and began to play the melody that had drawn Austin to the practice room._  
_

_I scream at the top of my lungs  
Yeah, I come undone  
_Austin was amazed. How exactly did she manage to pull lyrics out of the wind like that? "Now we're getting somewhere."

Ally kept playing the melody, and Austin could tell she was waiting for words to come to her. Suddenly, a strong breeze came through the open window and knocked over the skinny lamp in the corner. The light bulb broke, sending little shards everywhere. Ally's melody stopped, and Austin laughed.

"Talk about random!" Austin moved to clean up and shut the window, but Ally's melody started up again.

_I crash like broken glass when no one's around  
_And like that, Austin was frozen. She did it again. The melody stopped, but no one moved or spoke. What exactly was happening here?

Ally suddenly made a little squeak, and the everlasting melody was once again in the air.

_I cry out  
In the silence I can't take  
To cover up the sound it makes when I let my heart break  
I scream  
_

"Ally! How do you do that?" Austin returned to the bench, the lamp and window long forgotten.

Ally was scribbling the lyrics in her song book. "I'm on a roll. I'll be done in 20 minutes, and then we can go to the barbecue. Just be quiet and don't bother me."

_I always say the right things, at all the right times  
I know I'm not the perfect girl, but for some reason I try  
To be the one who's smiling and laughing, to make sure everyone's okay  
I can push those tears back inside like an actress on the stage  
But when the curtains fall away  
_

Ally had this down on the paper before she sung it out loud, and so it was a surprise to Austin to hear them come out. This really was Ally. She had to make sure everyone else was okay before she thought about herself for even a second.

_I scream at the top of my lungs  
Yeah, I come undone  
I crash like broken glass when no one's around  
I cry out In the silence I can take  
To cover up the sound it makes when I let my heart break  
I scream, I scream  
_

The melody continued, and Ally moved ahead without bothering to write anything down. Austin grabbed the song book and the pencil. Ally's head snapped over at him, but it soon snapped back to center as more lyrics flowed from her mouth (and her heart)

_I can't hold it in no more  
I don't feel like playing nice  
When I feel like getting loud  
I just gotta let it out  
I just gotta let it out  
_

Austin barely had time to write all this down before she sung the chorus again. Austin joined her in this, their voices becoming a beautiful harmony.

_I scream at the top of my lungs  
Yeah, I come undone  
I crash like broken glass when no one's around  
I cry out  
In the silence I can't take  
To cover up the sound it makes when I let my heart break  
I scream  
I scream  
I scream_

Austin and Ally shared a look as the melody finally faded away. There was another small blush rising to her cheeks, but all Austin could think about was the amazing song Ally had just written in a little less than 5 minutes.

"I guess you did need a little inspiration," Austin commented.

Ally looked down and brought her hands into her lap. "I guess so."

Austin realized a little too late that he had embarassed her. "Hey," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder so that she would look up at him, "I'm happy to be your inspiration any time you need me to be, even if it is for a kind-depressing song. After all, you've been my inspiration since we met."

Ally's face got even redder, and as soon as Austin realized what he had just admitted to, his hand flew from Ally's shoulder to his hair. He hadn't meant it to come out like that.

"Sorry..." The silence in the room was unnatural. They always had something to talk about, and when a flirtatious moment came about (like they sometimes did) they could usually just let it go. But there was something about this silence that made it almost unbearable.

Ally only closed her songbook and looked back to Austin. "Wanna go to the barbecue now?"

He smiled, the awkward moment gone, and nodded.

Later, after the sun had set and the two had eaten, Austin and Ally sat on the hill overlooking the park. Austin's family was down below, spreading out blankets and packing up the leftover food.

Austin had found this spot when he was little, only five or six, and ever since he had come up here to watch the fireworks. Dez had bever been able to come with him to the Fourth of July, because he had family in North Dakota and they went to visit them for two weeks around this time every year. He didn't know where Trish was, and right now he didn't really want to ask. He and Ally were having a very nice conversation. She had asked about his parent's marriage, and this had opened up a floodgate for conversing.

"So how long have they been married?" Ally asked, laying on her back and staring up at the stars starting to show.

Austin lay back next to her as he answered. "It will be twenty years in October."

"That's nice. How did they meet?"

"They went to high school together. They were friends for a while before they started dating."

"Aw. That's cute. How did he propose to her?"

Austin glanced at Ally. She looked so far-off and dreamy that Austin had to wonder if she was actually listening or if she was just listing random questions.

"What is this? Twenty questions?"

Ally snuck a look at him. "Sorry."

"It's okay, I'm only playing. He actually proposed on the Fourth of July, under the fireworks. Mom said that the fireworks in the sky were nothing compared to the fireworks in her heart when he asked her." Austin had always loved that story, and he really hadn't shared it with anyone else. There had been something bugging him ever since he'd stopped off at Sonic Boom earlier.

"That's very cute. I think it would be nice to have an anniversary on a holiday and not just a normal day. I mean, once the anniversary comes around, the day isn't so normal anymore, but holidays would give something extra to the day, on top of the anniversary."

"Who was the song about?"

She looked over at him, almost startled that he had asked such a random question.

"Why?"

Austin didn't know why. Maybe it was because he didn't want anyone to hurt Ally the way that song had expressed. Maybe it was the mood in the air. Maybe it was lonliness. But he didn't know the true reason. And he needed to hear her answer to figure out his own.

"I feel like I need to know."

Ally sighed, and sat up. Austin followed her so as not to miss her answer.

"It wasn't about anybody. That's just what I've been feeling lately."

Austin was getting frustrated. There had to be a reason she wasn't giving him a straight answer.

"Well someone had to make you feel that way. And I want to know who."

Ally looked over at him, clearly agitated. "Austin, why do you care who it is? I got it out and it's in the past."

"But Ally, I can't let that person hurt you!" Austin had almost yelled this, their voices becoming more loud with each quip. Austin hated these arguments with her, but this was something he wouldn't rest until he found out about.

Just then, the fireworks started. The two both jumped, but the sudden distraction brought the mood down.

The light from the fireworks illuminated their faces. Ally noticed that Austin's ears and neck were red from the frustration, and Austin saw that Ally's cheeks were once again filled with a flush that looked just perfect on her. Austin only shook this thought away, and took a few deep breaths to try and get his heart rate down. Ally smoothed her skirt and picked loose blades of grass from it.

"Look, Ally. I didn't mean to get angry. I just don't understand why you won't tell me. All I want to do is help."

Ally laughed then, a sign that she was over the rising angers. "Austin, if you want to help me, then quit asking the question."

He sighed. "Ally, I can't let it go. Not when I know someone is making you want to scream."

"It's you!" She yelled, and then her eyes got big and she turned to look at Austin.

"Thank you for telling me! I'm going to bust this guy in the f- wait. Me?" Austin definitely hadn't expected himself to be the guy that was causing Ally pain. He'd figured maybe Dallas, or her father, or even Dez. But not Austin Moon.

"Austin, I'm sorry. I've just felt so much stress with the new songs lately. And you're showing up late to our meetings, and flirting with the girl at the smoothie stand, and it was just all too much to take."

"I am not flirting with the girl at the smoothie stand."

"That's not true. Austin, you wrote your number on her hand!" Ally's voice was raising again, so Austin put a hand on her shoulder. She blew a hot breath and was quiet.

"Ally, I gave her an autograph." Suddenly this all made sense. Ally had been a little distant ever since then, and he figured it was just stress. He was right, it was stress. From him.

"Austin, I just had a lot of... feelings."

"What feelings, Ally?" Austin didn't know where this was leading, but they were missing the fireworks due to their arguing.

Ally reached for her hair, probably to put it in her mouth, but Austin grabbed her hand to stop her.

Ally stared into his eyes, and he replaced the lock of hair, tucking it behind her ear. He left his hand there, not realizing how close it made them.

"Austin," She whispered.

And suddenly it clicked. Austin realized that Ally liked him. Maybe even in love with him. All the questions about his parents, sitting up alone on the hill, not wanting to answer the questions about her song. And it bothered him. It bothered him that he was the one that had hurt Ally and hadn't even apologized yet. He hadn't noticed. He hadn't realized that maybe he himself was in love with Ally Dawson. He always got distracted when she was around. He was always thinking about her, always helping her whenever she needed it. And now here he was, sitting here like an idiot.

"Ally," he whispered. He didn't know if she had heard him, because of the fireworks. But he did know that before he could stop himself, he was leaning in and kissing Ally, with apology and feeling and frustration that he hadn't known she was in love with him. At first she felt hesitant, but after a few seconds, she relaxed against his lips and kissed him back. Their lips were molded together, his rough and her soft. He tangled his fingers in her hair, and her hands came up to rest on his chest. The fireworks continued on above them, but they were lost in eachother. After what felt like forever, Austin pulled back to rest his forehead against Ally's.

Ally was quiet at first, eyes closed. But she slowly opened her eyes, a smile forming on her just-kissed lips. "What was that for?" She said quietly.

"I felt like a jerk for hurting you. So that," he paused, tracing her lips with his thumb, "was my promise to never hurt you again on purpose."

Ally laughed, and gazed out at the fireworks before returning her gaze to Austin. "I like your promises."

Austin chuckled. "I love your kisses."

"I've never kissed anyone before now." She said quietly.

Austin's eyes became wide. "Why not?"

"Because I always wanted my first to kiss to be with my first boyfriend." She ducked her head, but Austin's hand under her chin brought it straight again.

"Deal," He said with smile. And then he kissed her again.


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey guys! Thank you for the review and favorite story adds. I think there was even one follow story, so that's awesome. I'm thinking of ideas for a sequel, but I ususally get hit with inspiration around 1:00 in the morning, and with school it's hard to stay up that late. Anyway, prom's this weekend so I probably won't update until next weekend, but keep holding on! Message me or review if you have any ideas for a one-shot. I'm thinking of doing a series of them, chronicling the lives of Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez. I'm too busy with school right now to commit to a story, and one-shots are perfect for me because I can do them in one sitting.

Anyways, thanks for reading my story, and I'll let you know what I come up with :)

Anabelgem14


End file.
